The Return of Great Evil
by Pheonix88
Summary: What happens when Phoebe is finally impregnated, but by who only her one true soulmate...Cole Turner! So read and find out what happens and remember to review plz...thanks alot.
1. Phoebe's dream pt 1

          It was an ordinary day at the Halliwell manor, the girls just got in from vanquishing a Demonic Hitman who was after one of Paige's charges:

"You know I hate this life," Piper told her sisters as she got an Ice Pack from the freezer "I mean here I am just had a baby and I'm back to killing demons."

"Oh Piper look on the bright side no one got hurt," Paige said sitting in the chair across from Piper.

"Yeah and my back hurt's because I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Piper yelled getting frustrated.

"Oh why don't you breathe Piper, I mean when we didn't know the demon was telekinetic and as soon as we should up he would send you hurtling into a wall," Paige explained "and it was all to save an innocent girl."

"Don't give me that lecture sister I'm not letting you off the hook that easily…you should have checked in with the book before we went off fighting some demonic Hitman," Piper said.

"Shut up!...Both of you," Phoebe exclaimed looking really irritated.

"Phoebe…are you okay," Piper asked.

"I'm fine," Phoebe replied with an attitude.

"Phoebe if something's bothering you…" Paige started.

"I said I'm fine alright!" Phoebe yelled stomping up the steps.

          Phoebe ran into her room and jumped on her bed and laid her head into the pillow.  2 hours later she was sleep, Piper was reading, and Paige was watching television.  Phoebe was having the worst nightmare ever: 

She was at the manor, she walked through the door and there stood Cole:

"Phoebe," Cole said.

"Cole, no you can't keep dying and popping back into my life," Phoebe said.

"Oh it's not your life it's your dream, and I plan to keep showing here until you take me back," Cole replied.

"Well you'll be here for a while because I wouldn't take you back if I had to Cole…don't you get it? You and I are over, I can't do this any more this imaginary us," Phoebe explained "Yes, I loved you once, then a second time, then a third time, and a fourth, and etc, but I will not continue to forgive you, and you can't promise that I won't have to…you have to except the fact Cole…Your evil."

"Oh Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe…how stupid you can be sometimes, you must don't understand, I am not dead because you don't want me to die…that's what's going on…I am here because you want me to be here, and because you still love me and always will love me," Cole replied.

          Cole walked over and gently brushed her face with his hand.  Then he too her into his arms and kissed her gently, romantically, and passionately.  She then accepted the fact that she didn't want him to go, and she didn't want to wake up.  Phoebe then leaped into Cole's arms as he carried her up to her room, and laid her on her bed which was covered with rose petals.  They then made sweet passionate love.

          Phoebe woke up in a deep sweat, gasping for air and breathing deeply. She looked beside her and there was no one there.  She got up out the bed and stepped on a rose petal...

To Be Continued……


	2. Phoebe's dream pt 2

_Oh no what the hell is going on? I swear I put this past behind me, and now these dreams are becoming too real. Maybe I shouldn't sleep…or maybe I should just…oh never mind I'll just have to weigh this out like everything else._

          Phoebe went downstairs to the kitchen and poured a cup of fresh hot coffee.  Then she went into the living room where Piper was asleep on the couch, and Paige was sleep on the floor with the Television still on.  Phoebe walked over and turned it off.  Then she went back up to her room.  She sat on the bed and thought about everything that had happened in her dream; the surprise from hell, and the romance she's missed for so long.  She was miserable and lonely.  Phoebe through on her headphones and listened to Evanescence for a while.  After track 7 she was sleep once again:

          Phoebe walked through the door:

"Where are my sisters Cole," Phoebe asked.

"Their gone perhaps even dead, but that doesn't matter to you does it Phoebe?" Cole replied.

"No…uh, okay what the hell is going on here of course my sister's matter to me," Phoebe exclaimed.

"Not here Phoebe, in this realm your only desire is to suppress every last pressure you've been having," Cole said grabbing her by her waist and bringing her close to her.

"Realm??" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, that's right somehow you seem to find yourself here in your dreams, because of the seed growing inside you, Phoebe and I do mean our child that is growing inside you getting stronger and stronger."

To Be Continued……


	3. Phoebe's Dream pt 3

_What the hell is going on here, I mean there's no way that I could be having Cole's child it's just impossible.  He was dead and there's no way that we could have…oh no this realm must have somehow…but I mean if I am then how after just one night I mean doesn't it take a while before my child can start developing powers…oh no!_

"Cole…"Phoebe said moving away.

"Phoebe, listen all I know is that somehow you and your sisters didn't vanquish me, I was sent here to rot for an eternity," Cole said.

"Well explain to me this if only after that one night when I became…how did I get there?" Phoebe asked.

"Because that was only a dream Phoebe, but with your empathy evolving so well you could feel every min. of everything we did," Cole said stepping toward her.

"Cole…look I can't do this Cole, we've tried and tried and tried but this could never work out, your evil, and I gave up on you when you gave up on me," Phoebe said realizing that being with him wasn't her desire, but releasing all her baggage that she carried was what it was.

"You don't mean that," Cole said.

"Yes I do Cole, and I mean it with my heart, my soul, my body, and my unborn child, we can never be not in this realm, in this lifetime, or even in the after life…I don't love you any more," Phoebe said.

"YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!!!" Cole yelled grabbing Phoebe.

"Yes Cole…" Phoebe said moving around trying to break his hold "I do."

          Phoebe kneed him in his groins and then kneed him in the face.  She then ran out the hall and into the living room.  Cole ran after her:

"Phoebe, why are you doing this to me?" Cole asked.

"Don't try to play the victim that role is as old as the dirt you crawled from," Phoebe said running up stairs.

          She ran up to her room and shut the door and locked it all up.

_I can't believe this is happening to me, this has got to be the most dangerous…oh who am I kidding I need to find a way out of here.  Okay maybe if I can get to the book, and find away to contact Piper and Paige so they can wake me up…but how will I…_

"PHOEBE!!" Cole yelled running up the stairs.

"Leave me alone," Phoebe said.

          Cole made it to the door, and kicked it in:

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled searching for her.

          Phoebe jumped out the closet and jump kicked Cole into the wall, he got up and charged at her.  Phoebe levitated into the air, making Cole miss and run into the closet.  Phoebe ran up stairs to the attic, and grabbed the book.  She looked through and found a spell to send what's been moved from its rightful place back to its rightful place.

"Aright the return spell," Phoebe said preparing to say the spell.

"Phoebe!!" Cole yelled finally getting to his feet.

"Oh…Return what has been moved from where it belongs, return the rights to rights and wrongs to wrongs, send me to my rightful place, leave this realm long behind and the here and now erased," Phoebe said.

"NOOOO!!" Cole said grabbing on to her.

There was a huge flash and then Phoebe and Cole flew in different directions.  Piper and Paige heard the commotion looked at each other and ran upstairs.  Piper looked around and saw Phoebe lying on the floor, and looked across from her and saw another figure.  Paige went over and looked at the figure and gasped:

"What is it? No who is it?" Piper asked getting worried.

"It's Cole," Paige exclaimed.

To Be Continued….


	4. Cole Returns

"Leo!!" Piper called standing over Phoebe's unconscious body "I just don't understand how this could have happened."

"How what could have happened?" Leo said orbing in looking curious as the next whitelighter.

"How this could have happened," Paige exclaimed pointing to Cole.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Leo said walking over.

"We don't know but we surely need to find out," Paige said.

"Well let's get them out of this attic," Leo suggested.

"No problem," Paige said grabbing Phoebe and orbing downstairs.

            Leo grabbed Cole and orbed downstairs:

"Sure let me walk down the steps," Piper said heading towards the door before she was orbed downstairs.

"Where is she?" Leo asked.

"She should be here," Paige said looking around.

"Paige if you don't get me from out of this ceiling right now I'm going to…uh oh," Piper exclaimed before crashing through the ceiling and hitting the floor.

"Oopsie, I guess I need to practice on apporting humans huh?" Paige said giggling.

"This is not funny, Paige you really have it coming," Piper said getting up and dusting herself off.

"Girls…We have bigger problems to deal with," Leo said pointing at Phoebe who was lying on the floor.

            Suddenly Cole's finger's started twitching.  Piper was the first to notice:

"Do you see that?" Piper asked moving closer.

"Yeah…he's waking up," Paige said getting scared.

"Okay girls don't lose focus," Leo said knowing he was actually scared of the reaction that this demon would have.        

"Okay he hasn't popped up yet we have to do something before he does though," Paige said.

            Suddenly Cole popped up giving Piper and Paige quite the scare:

"What the hell…Piper is that you?" Cole said straining to see Piper.

"That's odd," Leo exclaimed.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Why hasn't he attacked us yet?" Paige said.

"Exactly, I mean after being vanquished by you you'd think he'd attack on sight," Leo exclaimed.

"Okay look this is to weird for me let's get down," Piper said throwing up her hands and blow Cole all the way to the other room.

"No Piper wait…" Cole said staggering to his feet.

"No thank you I think I'll get it over with," Piper said grabbing him and throwing him to the ground "Now I don't know how you came back but I'm going to make sure your back where you belong."

"Piper what are you doing?" Cole said looking at Piper as if this was the first time she had tried to kill him.

            Suddenly piper felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up it was Phoebe and then she looked back and Paige and Leo were on the floor:

"What the hell…Phoebe!" Piper yelled.

"No…not Phoebe," Phoebe said with a grin.

            Phoebe then clinched tight to Pipers shirt and threw her in the wall:

"I guess there are some sisters you just can't trust," Phoebe said with a grin.

Phoebe grabbed Cole and shimmered out.


	5. The Final Conflict

"Cole I don't know how this happened but switch us back now," Cole (Phoebe) said.

"Why...I'm an all powerful charmed one…nothing…and I mean nothing comes greater than that," Phoebe (Cole) said.

"Look Cole, we cannot live like this, so just switch us back…and I'll make sure my sisters don't vanquish you, your back and that's all that matters," Cole (Phoebe) said.

"But that's not all that matters Phoebe I mean…I want you and obviously you never stopped wanting me, so Phoebe…please just give us another try?" Phoebe (Cole) pleaded.

"Cole…as much as my heart says yes…my soul is telling me no," Cole (Phoebe) said beginning to cry "I can't go on living the way we did, I mean Cole I love you yes…but after all the things we went through for it to work and…I don't want to go through that again."

"Phoebe," Phoebe (Cole) said "I felt the same way, but in my heart I always knew there was a way to make our relationship work, and I think we've found it."

"Huh? Wait a minute Cole what are you saying?" Cole (Phoebe) asked.

"I'm saying remember when you were once pregnant with my child?" Phoebe (Cole) asked.

"Don't remind me, I mean I went through hell with that one," Cole   
(Phoebe) said jokingly.

"Well that brought us closer than we ever was, right?" Phoebe (Cole) said.

"Yes," Cole (Phoebe) said.

"Well this baby could too…I just have a feeling as if this was meant to be," Phoebe (Cole) said.

          There was a long awkward silence when finally Cole (Phoebe) walked over to Phoebe (Cole) and grabbed her (his) hand:

"I don't wanna raise this baby alone," Cole (Phoebe) said.

          Phoebe (Cole) looked up and then they both shared a magically romantic kiss…which switched them back to normal:

"I'm me again," Phoebe said feeling herself "Oh no…Piper and Paige think I'm evil."

"It's okay, I'll just go back and explain to them what happened," Cole suggested.

"No…we'll go back," Phoebe said with a smile as she grabbed Cole's hand.

          They shimmered back to the manor where Piper was in the kitchen mixing up a potion, and Paige was writing a vanquishing spell:

"I can't believe Phoebe," Piper said throwing herbs angrily into the cauldron "I mean the nerve of her to take up for him after all he's tried to do to us."

"Well she has been acting a little weird lately," Paige exclaimed.

"I mean…oh forget it," Piper said.

          Phoebe walked slowly into the kitchen:

"Hi guys," Phoebe said getting ready to here it coming.

"How dare you even think to show up here after what you did," Piper screamed.

"Look I can ex…" Phoebe began.

"No…I can explain," Cole interrupted.

"What the hell is he doing here quick Paige the Spell," Piper ordered.

"Piper no…for once let's listen to what he has to say," Paige said.

"Well, Phoebe's pregnant," Cole said watching an excited but still angry look come upon the girls face "but unfortunately…it's by me."

"What?" Piper said angrily.

"And we decided…we are going to stay together for the sake of our child," Phoebe cut in.

"What? Am I hearing this crap," Piper asked.

"With…or without…your approval…Piper, you of all people should understand where I am coming from…I won't raise my child alone," Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well, I don't approve…so please Phoebe don't do this…just think of all the pain he's put you through in the past," Piper began.

"See Piper that's your problem…stop reliving the past, because I've been there and done that…no matter what that's going to come in our lives and you take the good with the bad," Phoebe argued.

"No if your good you take the good, and vaporize the bad," Piper said.

"Phoebe…she's right, as much as I hate to agree with this cruel fate…Piper's right," Paige said as tears rolled down her eyes "I don't agree with you _sniff_...but I'll support you."

"Paige honey there's no need to cry I understand," Phoebe said giving Paige a huge comforting hug.

"I can't believe this I guess I'm the only one in my right mind, and since I am I have to up hold the Halliwell Law," Piper said feeling no remorse "I ban you Phoebe Halliwell, to be shunned from this Family, and this Manor now…and forever."

          Phoebe began to cry:

"Damn it how could you do this to her she's your sister for crying out loud," Cole yelled.

"No Cole…She's absolutely right," Phoebe said walking over to Piper and hugging her "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

          Suddenly Piper fell to the floor and to Paige and Cole's surprise Phoebe revealed an athame:

"Like Cole said…some sisters you just can't trust."

THE END!!


End file.
